This invention relates to a process for preparing organo-oxylated heterocyclic thiocarbonyl compounds and their unsaturated derivatives.
Unsaturated heterocyclic thiocarbonyl compounds are useful monomers for polymerization and copolymerization processes, e.g., to prepare resins and films. The compounds are further useful as intermediates in the preparation of pharmaceuticals and other organics. For example, the reaction of 2-oxathiolone ##STR1## with anthracene to produce ##STR2## is described in Justus Liebigs Am. Chem., 722, page 132 at 137-138 (1969). Also, 2-oxathiolone decomposes in an argon matrix photolysis at 10 Kelvin (K), when irradiated with electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength of 254 nanometers into the thioglyoxal represented by the formula ##STR3##
B. Gebhardt and R. Mayer in Z. Chem., 4(10), 386 (1964) report the production of 2-oxathiolone by dehydrating ethylenethiocarbonate ##STR4## with N-bromosuccinimide. A yield of about 50 percent was obtained of a colorless liquid with a boiling point of 70.degree. C. to 72.degree. C. at a pressure of 12 millimeters of mercury.
It would be desirable to have a process to produce unsaturated heterocyclic thiocarbonyl compounds without consuming expensive N-bromosuccinimide.